Meet the PAW Patrol Pups like never before
by LucasTheHybrid24
Summary: The pups all have their moments so come see what struggles the pups have while finding a treasure?
1. Chase

PAW Patrol: Meet Chase

A German Shepherd walked to a dumpster looking for food. He found a hamburger and woofed it down. Then he headed to his bed. "I wish I wasn't abandoned…" he felt sad. And rightfully so. He was not anyone's friend except for police officers as German Shepherds make great police dogs. He used to be one. A special one. Until one day…but we'll get there. Don't worry folks. Soon a 7-year old walked towards him and he growled and the boy went towards him cautiously. He knew dogs were mean when stray. Why? That we'll also cover later. Anyway, he approaches the dog with his hand towards him. The dog notices this and barks at him. The boy fell down and got up and just stood there. Waiting. But why? The German Shepherd walked towards the boy. Soon the boy sees this and then went to pet him but the dog growled telling him to wait until they knew each other. So the boy then spoke. "H-Hi doggy" said the boy. "Hi!" said the dog glaring at him. "Why are YOU here?" "I was walking down the street when I saw you and thought maybe try to pet you" said the boy. "Well lets talk first then we'll see" said the dog. "Ok" said the boy. "What's your name?" said the dog. "Ryder" said the boy. "I'm Chase" said the dog. "So...why are you here?"asked Ryder curious. "None of your business" said Chase. "I rather keep the past where it freaking is for now thank you!" "Sorry" said Ryder. "If you must know" said Chase. He took out a badge from behind a dumpster. "I WAS a Police dog before I was kicked off the team. Why? I'll give a hint...it's involves a certain somebody who I miss very much" said Chase. "I'm sorry for your loss...must be hard knowing you lost a loved one" said Ryder. "Ya! You probably don't even feel hurt like i did!" said Chase. "I...I..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryder starts crying. "I...I...don't...know...where...they ...are…" said Ryder sniffling. Chase wasn't sure why he started crying but he wasn't letting up the attitude gig. "WHO?" he barked at him. "My...parents" he sniffled again. "Listen kid! I made a living as a police dog! I'm in no assistance unless you have an offer I'll be willing to accept! OR ELSE!" said Chase baring his teeth. "I got it! How about if you find my parents, I'll make you a member of a new team that my dad was thinking about assembling before he was lost one day here in Adventure Bay somewhere" said Ryder. "Ok but if we don't find him…" said Chase. "Yes yes i know Chase" said Ryder. He takes out a notebook that shows his dads last sighting. "Here" he pointed to the empty lot where the police station used to be. "There used to be a police station where my dad worked before he moved somewhere" then he tapped on the X."He left something there that might tell us why my parents left me here" "Well lets go!" said Chase. "All right. Let me do a mark where we were so we can know where we started. I'm sure my dad would love the info" said Ryder who does a red start mark at the alleyway. "Ok now Let's go!" said Chase. "Hold on" said Ryder. "Huh?" said Chase. "This won't just be me and you" said Ryder. "What do you mean?" Chase asked confused. "In his notebook he wrote: "Dear son, I want you to assemble a team of 5 pups, they will help you find my secret hidden underneath the police station that was recently destroyed and replaced by what the secret is. I hope you find the pups, discover the value of friendship and find the secret. Sincerely your dad" "WOW! 7 pups?" said Chase beaming with excitement. "Yep!" Ryder said. "I want to go now!" said Chase. "HAHAHA! All right!" said Ryder. "AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOO" howled Chase. "So my dad isn't worried about being lost. He wanted me to think that" said Ryder. "I wonder why?" "Ahem, Ryder as your second in command, Shall I call you sir after your name? I as a police dog must be respectful as your sidekick" said Chase. "Sure Chase" said Ryder. "Ok Ryder sir!" said Chase. "Before we go, I should tell you why I wanted to pet you. I wasn't trying to make you defend your turf. I was only thinking you were dangerous because I heard about German Shepherds so I wanted to be cautious around you" said Ryder. "Yes! That is true but don't forget that" said Chase."Right!" said Ryder. "I'm sorry if I made you do that. I mean no harm. Honest!" "I forgive you" said Chase. "Besides people would do that too to be honest" "Really?" said Chase "Oh yeah!" "My parents were protective of me when I was a baby. I even got a teddy bear that I...OH NO!" Chase freaks out. "Is this what you're looking for?" said Ryder as he waved the bear in his hand. "OFFICER BEAR! GIVE ME HIM!" said Chase mad at him. Ryder laughed. "HEY! NOT FUNNY!" said Chase still mad at him. "Hold on Chase!" said Ryder. "You mind?" "Do what?" said Chase. "This!" said Ryder who takes the bear and puts it on his back and ties him up. "How's that?" "Oh My God! This is cool! Now I feel like I have a backpack" said Chase. "Thanks Ryder!" "Your welcome! Whenever you need me, Just yelp for help" said Ryder. "Ok I will" said Chase. "Shall we go now?" "Yes!" said Ryder. Soon they take us to find the next pup.


	2. Marshall

A white pup with black spots scattered through his pelt was pushing through his litter mates… and failing. The pup yelped when he tripped over his paws, landing on his face. "I'm okay!" He squeaked, bouncing back up.

One of the little kids came over to him, waving an apple plushie around. "Puppy! Puppy!" The young girl had dark skin and black hair pulled into side pigtails held together by bedazzled clips. She stumbled toward him clumsily, like she couldn't keep her balance.

The pup started to jump up excitedly, his tail wagging quickly. It was going so fast that if you got hit with his tail, the force would make whatever it hit hurt. He started howling happily, jumping up at her. His small paws were placed on her stomach as his head went forward to get the apple plushie.

The little girl blinked her deep, brown eyes down at him, delighted. She giggled, handing the plushie to him. "Good puppy!"

Mouth full, he just barked happily. He crouched down, his tail still wagging. The young pup quickly darted away to go chew on his apple plushie.

As the spotted puppy grew, he noticed his litter mates started to be taken away with other people. As his sister, who was black with white spots, was being taken by a nice, young, white couple and their young baby, he turned to his mother.

"Mama?" The spotted white pup darted next to his mother, his tail waving behind him. He turned around in a circle with his usual energy before sitting down.

"Yes, Spot?" His mother had given them all what she called "pup names". They weren't their real names, so she says. His mother told them that when they are given their homes, their new people will give them their real name.

"Why is everyone leaving? Like Starlit?" Spot mentioned his sister who just left. "There is no one to play with now!"

Spot's mother laughed softly, nuzzling him affectionately. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon!"

"Really?" Spot's bright blue eyes lit up.

"Of course!" His mother laughed, her own eyes bright.

His tail started to wag excitedly as he jumped up. He misplaced his paws and stumbled to his stomach. "I'm okay!"

Spot's mother was right! The next day he was taken in by the local fire department to be trained as a firefighter dog! They didn't mind how clumsy and silly he could be while they waited for calls. After staying there for a couple years, the dalmation spent a year with the chief's wife, who was a EMT.

After the EMT retired, the dalmatian was given to a man with a twirly mustache but the man got in his truck and forgot all about the spotted dog.

"Hey! Wait!" The usually excited pup raced after him as quickly as he could. Sadly, he didn't catch up. Tripping on a crack in the road, the dalmatian landed on his face. He whimpered in surprise, ears flattening against his head. He was almost six years old and for the first time, he didn't have a home. What was he going to do now?

As the spotted dog got to his paws, a German Shepherd ran toward him with a seven year old boy running behind him.

"Who are you?" The dalmatian looked surprised, his blue eyes blinking at them. "Why are you here?"

"I heard you and I had to help. I'm a police dog. Well I used to be" He spoke as the boy caught up. "My name is Chase and this is Ryder."

"Hello!" Ryder smiled at him. "What's your name?"

"You can call me Joey!" He grinned after a moment.

"Is that your real name?"

"No, my name is Marshall!" The dalmatian grinned. "But I like Joey!"

"Well, Marshall, we can help you get home" Ryder offered.

Marshall shook his head. "But I don't have a home. Not anymore. I used to help the firefighters and the medics!"

"Well, we can give you a home! If you're willing to help us!" Ryder offered.

"We're trying to make a team of five pups." Chase explained.

"Really?" Marshall started jumping excitedly. "Yay yay yay yay!"

Ryder scratched the dalmatian behind the ears. "Come on Marshall! We'll explain on the way!" And with that, Ryder, Chase, and Marshall went to find the next pup and get one step closer towards the Ryder's dad secret.

Chapter written by SnowCrystal of Thunderclan


	3. Skye

The small cockapoo wandered around the streets. "...and take a left turn at the stop sign. Continue along the path until you reach the flying center!" The pup recited to herself, trotting across the way. She was pretty good at memorizing and saying it aloud helped a lot.

She hanged out at the flying center with her human friends. She loved the wind in her fur.

The golden brown pup with her cleam colored legs, snout, and belly did a little flip once she arrived at the center. She landed gracefully with a smile on her face.

Cockapoo is a term used for a cocker spaniel/poodle mix. Her parents were mostly full breeds of a cocker spaniel and a poodle respectfully.

Her shaggy ears, her tail, the fluff on her head, and the circles around her eyes are a golden-brown/orange color, which she thinks might have come from the cocker spaniel side but she won't even know for sure. If the small pup could remember, she had her mother's brown nose but… She will never be able to meet them for she was kicked out at a young age. Despite this, she is a happy, caring, and emotional as you could be. Possibly less on the emotional part, come to think of it.

The Cockapoo had found the flying center when she was young and it kind of became her home. Everyone knew her by name there and, even though she didn't belong there due to any records, she was taken cared of. More so, even.

She was allowed to go wherever she wanted so the pup often went to the areas surrounding the center, going as far as Adventure Bay's city hall.

As the years went on, she grew tired of watching the trainers train the flyers at the flying center and she wanted to do something important.

…

She had a pup friend at the flying center who recently started hanging out there. "Hey, Julia!"

He glanced at me, a small frown on his face. His looked like a small labrador but I honestly couldn't tell by looking at him. "I told you my name is Julian. Not Julia!"

"Sorry." The golden brown pup apologized.

"Just don't do it again." Julian shrugged off his frown. "Anyway, what do you have planned for today?"

"Just making my rounds of goodbyes."

Julian's blue eyes widened. "Goodbye? Why?"

"I want to see if I can help people, Julian!" The cockapoo licked his ear, eyes bright. "Do something other than stay here."

"But don't you like it here? What about me?" The brown furred pup questioned.

"Of course I like it here but I've stayed too long. It's your turn to steal the show, Julia!" Yes, she was probably being overdramatic but you know.

"Well, I guess if you really want to go… I'll hold down the fort here." He didn't even notice her calling him Julia.

"Thank you, Jul!" The golden brown pup licked his nose. "I'll remember you!"

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye!" The cockapoo trotted off to say goodbye to the others.

A couple days after leaving the center, she had reached Adventure Bay. The golden brown she-cat had managed to explore it more and revisit places she's been. During her travels, her paws have been hurting her.

The pain was starting to ache to the point she would whimper.

She hoped nobody would notice her, not wanting to inconvenience them. The cockapoo settled down, licking her sore paws. Hitting a hurting spot, she yelped softly. It stung.

"I heard a cry!" A voice called out to whoever they were with.

"Where? Maybe we could help," commented another.

"The alley way!"

The golden brown pup watched as a seven year old boy and two pups – a dalmation and a german shepherd – walked toward her.

"Do you see anyone, Ryder, sir?" The German Shepherd glanced at the boy.

"I see her! She's a pup!" The dalmation tripped on his paws, falling to his face. "I'm okay!" He squeaked, glancing back at where he tripped to see what caused him to fall.

Ryder spotted me and gave me a smile. "Hello! My name is Ryder and this is Chase and Marshall! What's your name? Are you hurt?"

"My name is Skye." She smiled at them slightly. "And my paws hurt from walking around too much. I've been looking for someplace to be helpful!"

"You can help us! We're helping Ryder form a team of pups!" Marshall, or the one she thought was Marshall, offered.

"Really? And you want me to help?" Skye glanced at them excitedly.

They nodded before Ryder spoke up. "How about we see if we can help your paws and we'll explain on the way!"

Skye pushed to her paws. "Lead the way!" She winced some.

"I can carry you." The boy offered.

"Alright." She accepted the offer after a moment. "Oh i should mention that i saw some eagles flying around...I'm scared of them"

"How come?" asked Ryder. "It's because at the house i used to live with, I was grabbed by one and taken to a nest high up on a cliff. Luckily a man saw me and climbed up and got me down. I'm still scared of them" Skye said with tears in her eyes

"All right we will help you with any eagle attack" Chase said.

Skye blushed at this. "Thanks Chase"

And with that, the boy and three pups were on their way to find the next pup.

Chapter done by SnowCrystal of Thunderclan with the last part edit by me because Carlover99 suggested I put in the eagle fear that Skye has. (Thanks for suggestion dude!) 


End file.
